


一叶障目

by Joker0013



Category: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar Law - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker0013/pseuds/Joker0013
Kudos: 15





	一叶障目

离特拉法尔加罗悠悠转醒的时刻已经过去好一会了，但他仍紧闭着眼，靠在一张他尚不知长什么样却大概能猜到是哪张的椅子上。天光透过他的眼皮刺入眼球，晕厥尚能抵御亮光，然而清醒却不行。于是他尝试接受眼前白茫茫的模糊，这让他想起了他空白一片的前半生——或许他仍在前半生，但是——火光，铅铂以及死亡。他并没时间思考这么多。在意识苏醒后痛觉也随之醒来，那是一股钻进五脏六腑的疼痛，从四面八方传来，让他不禁思考起自己究竟断了几根肋骨。罗的脸上仍沾着巨大森林的泥土，正如他仍记得来自刀刃的肆意的重力将他按压得有多狼狈。但或许其实在藤虎出现之前他已经倒霉到了极点，多弗朗明哥——他不确定现在他是不是在室内的某个地方——该死的混蛋。

他的身体在为痛苦而呻吟，可他的嘴巴一言不发，甚至连呼吸都没停顿几分。他甚至感觉到了些许困意，在闭上眼之后，在失去意识之前。特拉法尔加罗拥有一个白茫茫的过去，布满灰尘，硝烟以及谎言，在半梦半醒之间他的意识钻到了回忆的某个地方，在灰色的废墟上，一只灰色的鸟站在一个被扭曲成小方块的钢板上，它的眼睛是红色的，而他的眼睛在眼皮底下动了动。

可那片白茫茫的回忆没有持续太久，因为他听到了一阵脚步声，随后一片巨大的阴影挡住了那片从天而降光线。罗不确定自己是不是颤抖了一些，但他确实咽了口口水。他清楚那是什么，那些脚步声来源于谁，于是他颓丧地呼吸着，几乎要把肺给吐出来(他的确可以做到)。手术果实的拥有者此刻无法运用任何能力，也许是痛意让他的脑袋变得迟钝了一些，他用了好一会才想出自己手腕上戴着的是海楼石手铐。意识决定物质，在那一刻罗才感觉到手腕上沉重的压力，噢，感谢伟大的唯心主义。

他又咽了口口水，享受并害怕着一叶障目的紧张。多弗朗明哥当然知道他醒着，这不仅仅是因为他太了解他了，也是因为他的扮演实在过于蹩脚。罗又听到了那一阵脚步声，离他越来越近，而他的眼前也越来越暗。多弗朗明哥的脚步声停在了他面前。在这一刻他甚至怀疑自己的心脏根本不在自己体内，因为心跳又快又狠，紧张得让他胃液上翻，张嘴就能吐出绿色的胆汁。但是他没有，他仍旧皱着眉头紧闭着嘴巴，在整个脑仁都用来思考如何紧张的情况下，他依然挤出了一些精力来假装晕厥，他甚至闷哼一声，就像每个睡着的人都会做的那样。

医生猜想多弗朗明哥此时已经俯下身来盯着他的脸，因为他听见了一阵奇怪的气流窜过，听上去就像是一句奇怪的笑声。事实上他确信那就是金发男人的笑声，满是恶意没有情感像条吐着信子的蛇。罗轻轻地睁开了一条线宽的视野，可光线全都被睫毛挡住，留下的只有层层叠叠的影子。这时他感到脸上一疼，而后极快地燃烧了起来，多弗朗明哥用手指给予了他一道伤口。他感到罗皮肤的贴合，罗猜想血液应该已经干了。多弗的触碰从不带着善意，但同样他几乎也不屑于触碰他人。极恶世代的小子并不知晓多弗朗明哥的触碰究竟意味着什么，但他的确感觉到了疼痛，多弗朗明哥似乎什么都没做，他似乎只是单纯地伸出手，也只是单纯地友好地碰了碰他的脸，而后攥住他的下巴，而后变成一个不该出现的动作。每一寸被他触碰到的皮肤都在燃烧和发疼，就像树叶枯死，水汽蒸发，在死亡的边缘挣扎喘息。罗仍然没有睁开眼睛。

“呒呒呒……”

他终于听见了多弗朗明哥的声音，在逃离心里的狼狈后罗又开始感受绷紧的脸皮，疼痛令它皱成一团，而心跳随着痛苦也愈发沉重。在种种原因下罗睁开了眼睛，起初他看到了一团毛绒般的模糊，光线真真正正地吻上他的眼球时他有些躲闪，于是他眨了眨眼，可在视线清晰前下巴就被挑起，一声几近于无的呻吟悄悄钻了出来。“多弗朗明哥……”他下意识将这么名字吐了出去，就像在说一件脏东西。视线在回温时刻开始聚焦，罗终于看清楚了面前人的脸，纵然在他心里存在那么亿分之一的祈求向不存在的神明诉说驱逐多弗朗明哥的愿望，但很显然，神明是不存在的。罗想自己大概是主观唯心主义者。

金发男人露出了一向不怀好意的微笑，没有多少人能预测到多弗朗明哥会做出什么。此刻他仍然钳着罗的下巴，拇指抵在他的嘴角。“你醒啦。”他说得理所当然，好像罗不是被他绑在这张椅子上，而只是靠在这里休息一会儿而已。从背后袭来的光线将多弗朗明哥的粉色裘袍照成了白色，罗在墨镜的镜面上看到了自己，那片乌漆的肮脏的惨痛的影子简直与他如出一辙，可他又开始不确定那是他自己了。

没有多少人能够猜到多弗朗明哥下一秒会做出什么，这是被手指撬开嘴巴的罗的第一反应。在他的意识尚未清晰时多弗朗明哥将拇指插进了他的嘴角，在他未竖立任何防备的情况下又撬开牙齿，用粗糙的手指抹着牙根。“唔……!”罗下意识咬住了那块软肉，他没有管理好自己的情绪，惊愕之情尽露眼眶，而后他恶狠狠地咬了下去。多弗朗明哥的手指抵着他的犬牙，他妄想着能够用那点尖锐的钝器让他流一点血。可事实上金发男人未露出一点不适，甚至加了几分笑意，因为他笑出了声来。倒是罗尝到了他手上的咸味，那是汗液的盐分，还有粗糙的肉茧，出乎他意料的是他没有感觉到一点恶心，只是在将那口含着多弗朗明哥味道的口水吞咽下腹时他感觉某个地方开始痉挛，也许是胃袋，但他更希望是脑子。罗并不知道自己现在有多像条狗。多弗的手指钻进了口腔里，将他的舌头按下，于是他的喉咙不住颤抖，被动地发出了一声听起来像是咽口水的声响，不适感让他的眼前蒙上了一层水雾，他无法合上嘴巴，因为多弗朗明哥压的足够用力；于是他唯一的庆幸便是他可以在他的手指上留下不少牙印。

可多弗简直是在逗弄他的舌头——他就像在逗弄随便一只什么小动物，在用力时它们会把头缩回去。在他的手将力道放轻时罗也确确实实这么做了，那块软肉从他的拇指底下抽了出去，却因为无处安放而悬在空中，最后不得不耷拉下来，搭在了他的指甲盖上。“呒呒呒……”多弗朗明哥不知道罗究竟清不清楚自己现在究竟是什么样子，噢，在他脑海中的与罗理想的做爱地点可能需要一面镜子，叛逆的小孩需要知道自己接受的惩罚会带来怎么样的后果，啊——难堪的样子，脸上被随便什么液体打湿，眼角和嘴角都湿漉漉的，嘴巴开合却只能冒出断断续续的呻吟，与跳上岸来的鱼如出一辙。

“你要干什么……Joker.”

实际上罗并没有说这句话，因为他根本没有能力开口，只有模模糊糊的气音冒了出来。罗确实不知道自己现在究竟有多像一条狗，他的舌头伸了出来，大张着嘴，呼吸还紊乱得不行。多弗仍在看着他笑着。由于张着嘴的时间太长新生的唾液在口腔内聚集，罗甚至无法将它们咽下去。脸上被划破的伤口在隐隐发疼，他动了动舌尖，听到的却是一股算得上是淫靡的水声。在这一刻他突然意识到了多弗朗明哥想要干什么，本已不稳定的呼吸暂停一秒，而后更加短粗而颤抖，他皱起的眉头也显得多了几分别的味道。“啊，臭小鬼。”多弗朗明哥说，这句话像斩断了半截的钢料，缺少了该有的后文。

他的拇指滑到边上，将罗的嘴角往下扯，于是顺理成章的，那些聚拢的液体顺着脸颊流了下来。多弗听见一声没有下文的闷哼，那是从罗的喉咙里钻出来的，他没有关注那些滑下的唾液，即便它们砸在了罗的胸膛，或者还有一些在他的手上，看上去显得非常色情。但是罗的眼神才是这场即将爆发的战争最好的催化剂。豹子的眼神总是凶悍又不缺少猫科动物的撒娇意味，它冲他露着尖牙，分明就是要求被驯化的邀请。

多弗将拇指抽了回来，拇指与唇肉所连接处似乎拉出了一条银丝，然而一瞬间便断掉了。而他又极快地用手掌将罗的下巴合上。没来得及收回的舌尖被牙齿咬住，疼痛让他身下的黑发男人咧开了嘴。“放开我。”罗用失而复得的嘴巴冲他说了一句没有意义的话，他没有意识到自己的脸已经开始发烫了，这不仅仅是因为唾液太凉了。多弗朗明哥按着他的左半边脸，他带着笑容俯下身，将嘴巴凑到罗的耳部。“呒呒呒……”他笑道，讲那句被斩断的话抛了个干净。

“……你知道你现在有多像条冲我摇尾巴的狗吗，罗?”

会被吃掉的。

罗在闭上眼睛时他这么意识到。落难的雪豹深吸了口气，舌头上的伤口因温度的骤降而一阵刺痛。这让罗想起了他的十三岁，在张开嘴巴伸出舌头时会接住一片雪花，极致的冰冷与痛觉无异。于是他不自觉地颤抖了一下。但他此刻的体温与寒冷不符，恐惧也远远没有达到颤抖的地步；于是他宁愿觉得这是回忆带来的余震。

但他睁开眼，从嘴巴里吐出来的却是一句“你在害怕，多弗朗明哥。”——豹子从来不是可驯服的家猫。这句话显然起到了些作用，因为多弗移了移金色的脑袋。耳边过热的温度终于移开，罗紧绷着的情绪同样放松了一分，他对着抬起头来的金发男人露出一个笑容，正如后者也在对他笑着一样。在决定放手一搏后特拉法尔加罗笑得恶劣，他没忍住“哼”了一声，听上去粘稠而嚣张。“你在害怕你会输，你在害怕他。”他将这句烫嘴的话尽数吐出，将强撑的微笑收回，进而将嘴角的笑意舔去。“啊——你所谓的那些干部们没有一个阻止了他们吧，我说?”

“不管是小看我还是草帽当家的，你的下场都会比在地狱难看。Joker，你有什么资格在这里大放厥词啊?从开始到现在，已经有不少事物逃离了你的掌控吧?只要有一点差错——”

“你的胜算根本不如想象的高吧，多弗朗明哥?”

——在下一秒他被揪住了领子悬在了空中，衣领将他勒得脖颈发疼，呼吸也在同一时刻急促了起来。多弗朗明哥的脸从未离的这么近过，罗能看清楚他的眉头皱的有多深，掩藏在墨镜后的眼睛里有多少情绪。黑发男人笑得真诚，甚至了毫无杂质的地步，琥珀色眼睛里写满了反将一军的快感。他感觉到胸口的红心纹身正在发烫。“你当然需要害怕，多弗——”手腕上的链条随着身躯的摆动而碰撞，顽石相碰的声音并不清脆，却拥有足够尖利的音色。罗抬手揪住了自己的衣领，他盯着那副未被摘落的眼镜，声音因强烈的挑衅而尾音颤抖。

“下地狱去吧，多弗朗明哥。”

“呒呒呒……”

多弗朗明哥偏了偏头，他将笑声从喉咙里挤出来，直到一口气全部都用完才舍得停下。被吊着的小鬼仍然不识好歹地盯着他，但多弗能看出的他笑容的疲乏，在未得到理想呼应之后的紧张与不安一并喷涌而出。于是他仍旧笑着看着他，在呼进第二口气后金发男人稍稍憋了一会，他将舌头向上翻，刮了刮牙根和贝齿，就像捕猎的食肉动物正准备将猎物生吞活剥，饮下热血，撕下柔软的皮肤组织塞入口中。“嘴硬的小鬼。”他似乎未在意罗到底说了什么，那些对于他来说如同梦话一般的发言根本就不应该浪费口水而是该直接吞到胃里烂掉。他才不在意特拉法尔加罗到底在索求什么，无论他想要什么，多弗朗明哥对应会做的只有一件事——那就是破坏他的梦想。

他怎么敢说出这种毫无意义的毫无意义的毫无意义的——?多弗的笑容添了几分阴影。真是可爱得过分，在恼怒之余他毫不留情地在心咒骂道。啊，他捡回来的孩子的确长大了，只不过十三年的叛逆期也太长了吧?不听话的小孩总需要相对应的惩罚，他遗憾地想。不知道到最后究竟能不能停下来呢，呒呒呒，呒呒。

“是什么让你变得这么狂妄了，罗?还是在我面前，呒呒呒。”

多弗朗明哥将他摔在了椅背上——那把红心椅子，十三年——他掐住了罗的脖子。链条因为冲击而砸到了罗的身上，让他不轻不重地闷哼一声。在抬头之前他听见了多弗的声音，掐在他颈间的宽大手掌同时发力，将他的呼吸截走了一半。罗全身上下因为这次撞击而发疼，无论是他的肋骨，他的手臂亦或他的头颅。

“呒呒呒……记得不要被我杀死啊。”

“啊，让你用杀死他的那把枪杀掉草帽，这是一个很理想的死法吧?”

“罗?”

多弗朗明哥没有给他回答的机会。

“唔……!”

——出于极端厌恶的心理，罗甚至不打算将这个举动叫作“吻”，倒不如说只是被阻绝了呼吸而已，可多弗朗明哥的确掐着他的脖子低下头吻住了他。口腔并没有在第一时间做出恰当的防备，一秒的失神足以让这个恶魔完成攻城略地的工作。在舌尖被触碰的那一刻罗下意识伸手按住多弗的肩膀，海楼石手铐叮叮当当，他却毫无推开他的力气。被锢住的喉咙原本就少了空气，这么一看反而像是多弗朗明哥在给他输送呼吸。

混蛋。

罗的脚板在颤抖间落到了座椅上，脖子上的手同时滑到他的后脑勺，将唇齿相依的界限逼得更加清晰。在意识不清晰的时刻他甚至觉得自己似乎接受了被喂食的邀请，舌头点数过牙齿，多弗朗明哥的呼吸敲在他对脸上，发痒，让他下意识咬住了他的嘴唇。绝佳的报复方式——黑发男人将身体前倾以换得靠的更近的目的，他狠狠咬着多弗朗明哥的嘴唇，一股咸腥而温热的血液混着唾液溶化钻进他的嘴巴，在翻腾间随着唇舌交流吞咽下腹。他猜多弗朗明哥甚少尝到自己血液的味道。他未意识到自己同样没饮过血，还有他人的唾液，报复成功的兴奋似乎将他的脑仁冲刷的有点不清晰。当然那可能也是因为缺氧造成的。幽闭的环境中他们用力接吻的水声似乎显得过于响亮而情色，几乎要让人怀疑上他们是不是下一秒就要就地解决一下生理需求——比如多弗的手按住了罗的背，他几乎要将这个矮个子按进自己怀里，将他揉碎重塑再安在自己的身体中；比如罗的耳廓红得像是发烧过敏，如不将温度转移，恐怕要烧坏脑袋。舌尖上的伤口因为来回不断的摩擦正在灼灼发烫，唾液顺着嘴角流下，打湿了罗的胡子。也许他最终仍旧感受到了缺氧的窒息，出于对性命的爱惜他用了推了推多弗朗明哥的肩膀，而这次他成功了。

见鬼——罗感觉到自己的膝盖发软，眼前因为缺氧而时不时冒出一片阴影。他闭眼甩头想要将那些迷糊抛去，却最终踉跄一下跪在了石椅上。特拉法尔加罗抬起头望着面前这个模糊的影子，他的耳边又响起了多弗的笑声，他的膝盖正因为冲击而发疼，他看得清周围的一切事物可偏偏看不清多弗的表情。——可他不就一副表情?极恶世代的小子低头喘气，他皱着眉头，用带着炙热眼神的琥珀色眼睛询问到，你到底想搞什么，多弗朗明哥?

他说的对，多弗朗明哥只有那一副表情。而此刻他的笑容仍旧充满恶意，伸手用拇指将自己的唇瓣翻开抚摸着那块被罗咬出来的伤口。血已经止住了，他遗憾地想。于是他走近了一步，伸脚踩住了罗两膝间的那块空地，罗又在他的眼镜上看见了自己。

“到现在才问我想要干什么，太过刻意了吧。罗。”

罗没有听清他到底说了什么，他盯着他的墨镜，或者说他盯着他自己。他感觉到了恐惧——寒冷，不解以及莫名其妙的颤抖。这不是该是我，他说。而他的脸庞的确在发热发烫，这与多弗朗明哥他墨镜的颜色毫无关联。要是墨镜上的人不是自己，罗一定会笑得非常恶劣，以一种慵懒而挑衅的语气说，啊，他看起来就像是做好了一切被操的准备。

“呒呒呒……接下来要干什么呢?”

“想做什么就自己告诉我吧。”

什么想做什么……罗咽了口口水。他不知道草帽他们正在外面大闹一通吗?他难道完全不担心?他怎么可能不担心?黑发男人眯了眯眼睛，他自认太过了解多弗朗明哥的残忍，然而他并没有自己究竟看清了几分的自信。不要害怕!特拉法尔加罗在心底怒吼，只要一切按照计划走——他抬起头——无论这家伙如何逞能，他都得乖乖被自己杀死。

“想干什么?”罗挤出一个笑容，“当然是看你死在我面前。”

“呒呒呒……你真的这么想吗。”

似乎有哪条神经动了一下，随后罗觉得自己的舌头跳了两下，就像被人扯住什么话也说不出来。“呃……!?”在与那股力博弈的过程中他没忍住发出了一股变了调的怪音，下巴被一下合上，他挺起了背，手臂不受控制地伸直，垂下。压力令他弯下了腰，手掌触碰到了冰冷的肮脏的石头地板。那双无形的手又扳起了他的头，它似乎后悔了，因为它再一次扒开了罗的嘴巴将舌头扯出来搭在嘴唇上，让他看上去就像一条匍匐前进的撒欢的狗。

多弗朗明哥……

“很听话嘛。”金发男人退后了一步，他毫不掩饰地伸手操纵着看不见的线。没有人能够反抗多弗朗明哥。罗慢慢从椅子上爬了下来，他已经受伤的膝盖蹭到了石头锋利的边缘，让他痛得发出一声闷哼。他就这样一边张嘴哈气一边手脚并用向多弗朗明哥爬过去——啊，顺便一说，还有抬起屁股。

要是有一条尾巴挂在那里一定会非常可爱。

被手铐扣紧的双手不能做太大动作，然而他大张着手掌，一点一点地蹭着地板向前爬去。多弗朗明哥又退后了一步。一声猫科动物的吼叫从罗的喉咙里钻出来，嘴巴张得发酸，口水顺着舌尖一点一点滑到地上，在地上抹开一道深色的水痕。他用唯一能自我控制的眼睛盯着多弗朗明哥，那简直是世界上最美妙的眼神，混杂着耻辱仇恨以及愤怒。多弗朗明哥笑出了声。

他终于停下了脚步，在原地慢慢等着罗向他爬过来。他已经准备好了训狗的狗绳，也一秒没有停下与这只雪豹的对视。罗的视线中终于出现了多弗朗明哥的脚背，随后他被迫抬起头，头发随即被一只手覆上。多弗贴心地帮他合上了嘴巴，并将那些溢出唾液擦去。在松了口气之后罗感到自己转过头亲吻着片温热的皮肤，多弗朗明哥的手掌。他张嘴舔着他手上的肉茧，牙齿抵住某根纹路，轻轻撕咬。特拉法尔加罗干脆闭上了眼睛。

那只在他脑袋上的手始终没有松开，多弗朗明哥用力揉了揉他的头发，一阵笑声过后他低下头，在背光处看着罗红透的耳根。“乖狗狗。”他说。

罗仍旧闭着眼睛，也许他的身体因为这句话而颤抖了一下。值得庆幸的是唯一的目击者在不久之后就要被投入大牢，且一辈子对这件事闭口不言——但他仍然将这幅画面刻在脑里不断咀嚼。罗并没有办法阻止已发生的事。

这不是我。

罗伸手拉下了多弗朗明哥的裤子，他闭着眼睛。海楼石手铐挂在他的手腕上，在花费不少力气后显得十分沉重。这次他离透着天光的窗户更近了些，被眼皮遮挡的光束比起前次更加具有攻击力。一股温暖的液体出于保护眼球的目的聚到了他的眼球上，他猜想自己只要一睁眼就会使它们漫出，然而多弗朗明哥却不知道那些眼泪出现的真正原因。于是他感到一阵厌恶。

金发男人的性器正处在半勃的状态，这是他的手掌告诉他的。罗并不能看见当下发生的一切，他任由那股力控制着自己的身体，并不断地在脑袋里念着“那不是我”。那不是我。他的手隔着裤子揉搓着那块逐渐变硬的凸起，张嘴吐出一口热气，妄图降低一点身上的温度。他听见了多弗朗明哥的笑声，不知出于什么原因，他感到一股热流向下腹涌去，这让他挺了挺脊梁。他困惑而茫然地体会这股热流的路径，从耳根到脸颊，到手指，最后集中在他的阴茎上。操，他想，他他妈的硬了。特拉法尔加罗在多弗朗明哥的折磨下居然可耻地硬了。一口呼吸卡在他的喉咙，手指在同一刻拉下了多弗的底裤，这让他的心脏狠狠地砸到了地下。黑发男人不可自控地开始咳嗽，而咳嗽又催生出新一轮的眼泪，随着皱起眉头的挤压从眼角溢出，将他的眼廓染红。“呒呒呒……”多弗朗明哥的声音从他的头上传来，罗仍然没有睁开眼睛，他的手终于毫无遮挡地握住了多弗的性器，脉搏在他手掌心跳动。

“走神了吗?”

“认真感受一下吧。”

“混蛋……”

也许是太专注对手的控制，罗的舌头从隐形的线团中脱出，成了一条自由的舌头。他感到一阵轻松，张嘴却不知道该骂些什么。当注意力回移时他已经双手攀上了那根还在涨大的阴茎，多弗朗明哥的呼吸声似乎用力了起来。这太难控制了——罗在脑子里露出了一个恶趣味的笑容，这对你来说可不够，Joker。啊——你怎么可能能控制着我做得更好?他带着茧的拇指戳着顶端的小洞，另一只手在柱身上下撸动，看上去就像一个训练有素的男妓。罗感到一阵恶心。

“你真他妈无可救药，多弗朗明哥。”

金发男人似乎因为这句话笑到颤抖，他握住了罗的手腕，将那股无形的力量抽去。“睁开眼睛，罗。”他用命令的语气对他说到。不知出于什么魔力他居然真的乖乖听从了他的指令，事实上不止于此，罗甚至夹紧了屁股，将那股即将喷涌而出的性欲按下去。他妈的，他想，他妈的。

在泪眼朦胧中他看见多弗朗明哥伸手按着他的手掌，他的手指在那根硬得显得有些狰狞的阴茎上上下摆动，前段渗出的清液打湿了他的手。罗抬起眼睛看着多弗朗明哥，金发男人挡住了大部分光线，他不用躲避他。

“混蛋。”他说。

多弗拎起他的样子非常滑稽，他就像拎起了一只不听话的受伤的野猫，还是带着冰冷镣铐的那一种。罗再一次被摔在了红心座椅上，这次他大张着腿，连脖子都是红色的。在反应过来时他下身一凉，裤子被拉下，完全硬起的性器连着本就赤裸的上身暴露在空气中，他咬住了舌头。

“这不是有好好硬着吗?”

——好了，这回他连皮肤都带上了一层浅浅的红色。“……放开我。”他的语气显得无力而动摇，他的确失去了反抗的力气，特别是在多弗朗明哥握住他的性器时。年长的优势似乎在此刻凸显得淋漓尽致，在多弗有技巧的触碰下他很快就颤抖了起来，仅仅二十多岁的身体彻底软了下去。不知出于什么原因他没有合上眼睛逃避，他只是半垂着眼，视野模糊地盯着多弗帮他打着手炮，多弗跪了下来，多弗含住了他的阴茎。操!罗猛的睁大了眼睛，一句他自己都没意识到的脏话脱口而出。快感击中了他的脑袋，一声呜咽从嘴角钻出。他干脆咬住下唇克制着声音的冒出，却无法控制自己眉头紧皱，即将到达高潮的冲动涌上脑仁。多弗朗明哥的舌尖刺着前段的小口，在犹豫之间他仍旧选择避开牙齿将整根含住，金色的毛茸茸的脑袋埋在特拉法尔加罗的胯间，短短的头发摩擦着他的大腿根部。太快了，太他妈快了，给我忍着。罗将下嘴唇咬的发白，粗糙的味蕾，温暖的口腔以及贴紧的喉咙让他想要立刻射在多弗朗明哥的嘴里，可是太他妈快了。男人幼稚的自尊心让他硬撑了一会，直到多弗朗明哥失去了耐心，用上牙齿轻咬痛感才让他立刻缴械投降。白光在罗的眼前闪过一刻，这时他才意识到那些汗涔涔的黏腻来自于娇纵的喘息，以及含不住的唾液。他看见白色液体从嘴角溢出，多弗伸手抹去多余的白浊。金发男人皱紧了眉头将口腔里的液体尽数咽下，他的呼吸敲在罗软下去的性器上，鼻尖还能触碰到那里短短的毛绒。

他抬头望着罗的眼睛，他又露出了一个体现不出感情的笑容。“爽了?”他说。多弗朗明哥站了起来，他俯下身搭住椅子把手的边缘，凑近罗高潮过后还在发红的脸。金发男人伸手盖住了那张脸，他看着那对失神经的眼睛，至少在那一秒他的笑容显得快乐无比。

“这点痛你克服得了吧，罗。”多弗朗明哥说。他伸手撬开罗的嘴巴将食指放进去，温暖的唾液将那些冰冷的温度带走，从而化成一摊黏腻的汁水。随后他将手指缓缓向下，指甲在乳晕处刮了一圈，骗到了一声来自罗的无法克制的呻吟。多弗朗明哥确信黑发男人能够通过自己的墨镜看到自己现在这幅样子——满身通红，脸被不知道什么液体打湿，刚软下去的阴茎因为一次小小的触碰又有了抬头的欲望。啊，他看起来就像是做好了一切被操的准备。

他妈的。

他妈的他妈的他妈的。

在多弗将阴茎刺入他体内的时候罗认认真真地考虑起了咬舌自尽的可能性。疼痛让原本只是含在眼眶里的水雾骤然落下，一声像是打嗝的痛呼被他硬生生卡在了喉咙里，进退两难。“你……他妈的……怎么不去死……”他咬着牙将这句咒骂抛出，撕裂的痛感让他怀疑起那地方会不会流血了。多弗少见的一言不发，疼痛的交媾从来不是只针对一方的。“放松点。”他简练地命令道，“要不然最疼的也是你。”

“你他妈怎么不去死。”

“呒呒呒……你不就是来杀我的吗。变成这样不要说只是我一个人的啊，小鬼。”

在感觉到甬道的放松时多弗朗明哥伸手托住了罗的腰际，也许用掐住更加合适，因为力道足以在一块地方留下淤青。他将自己彻彻底底地塞进了罗的身体里，虽然过程略显酸涩，罗的穴道又像是要把他硬生生夹射一样。他相信罗并不是后道的雏鸟，于是他恶劣地猜测也许他很久没有被占有过了。多弗朗明哥要用一次性爱的机会让罗知道自己究竟是属于谁的，让他的后穴好好记住他阴茎的样子，让尚未到来的精液告诉他这十三年来的所有遭遇。疼痛被返还，多弗伸手攥住他再次渐渐挺立的前端，低头低声冲他说到，“你多久没被人操过了?”

在言语的打击开始后下身的抽插同时进行，罗一时间不知是该朝他怒吼还是闭嘴克制呻吟。但哈气声是源源不断的，他屁股里不断软下去的触感也是。由于前液和肠液的渗出征途总算显得顺利了一些，多弗朗明哥开拓着他的体内，不紧不慢地像是在完成业绩。当冻土被顶开，原本未开辟的地方驻扎着树丛与灌木。软化的土壤松松垮垮，被锄头掘开会带着流沙。多弗轻松地找到了正确的那一点并不断向那里顶着，穴道与柱身的契合似乎能勾勒出那里的每一条青筋。于是罗轻而易举地迎来了自己的第二次勃起，泪水糊住了他的眼睛，让他看不清究竟发生了什么。他蜷缩在红心椅子的把手里颤抖，多弗朗明哥的手套弄着他的性器，在双重刺激下他嗫嚅一声，随后立刻扯着手掌咬住，锁链贴在腹部，冰冷的器物要被过高的热量染上温度。

后方的进程似乎越来越顺利，伴随着响亮的水声将快感刺进了罗的脑门。很显然多弗朗明哥并没有克制自己的欲望，罗在迷糊之间觉得要是看得清，也许能够看见现在自己的腹部正一阵阵隆起，看起来就像胃胀气的具象化。他为了这个恶心的想象笑出了声。

这次多弗并没有责怪他的心不在焉，这大概是因为他自己也差不多即将缴械，在罗的屁股里射个干净。在汗水低落呼吸漏出之后他舔了舔嘴唇，他居然在这一刻显露出了难得的温存。多弗低下头再次吻住了罗，他甚至没有伸舌头，只是单纯的亲吻而已。好似一只猫咪讨要鱼干时舔弄你的手掌，可惜他的呼吸声太重了，只让罗感觉脸上发痒。

他在这股莫名其妙的温暖中达到了第二次高潮。白色的液体打在了他自己的小腹上，让他整个人看起来像是一条湿漉漉的鱼。多弗朗明哥按着他的屁股进入到最深处，在支离破碎的呻吟声之间，将白色的诉说埋在了罗尚且触不到的一点。

腰好痛。


End file.
